Diary of Christopher Halliwell
by Fiona12690
Summary: The Year is 1659, a time of fear and lies. For Christopher Halliwell as his future relatives find is diary placed between layers of a baby quilt under the loose floorboard. Re-posted
1. Beginning

**Diary of Christopher Halliwell **

**Summary:** The Year is 1659, a time of fear and lies. For Christopher Halliwell as his future relatives find is diary placed between layers of a baby quilt under the loose floorboard.

**A/N:** Hey ever wonder why that floorboard was always loose?

**Disclaimer:** This story is originally by Celia Rees and her book called "Witch Child" just added some things different and made it a charmed story teehee. Not stealing, all the credit goes to her and this fabulous book.

**Chapter 1**: Beginning

" Piper, you know cleaning the attic isn't going to work, it'll just get dirty again." Phoebe exclaimed as Piper got to her knees and moved a few things around, trying to scrub the floor at once.

" Well it's worth a try. You know you could help, it would make this all go a bit faster." Piper grunted as she tried to get a spot off the floor. After about ten minutes at the same spot it still wasn't coming up. She slammed her fist on the floorboard she was scrubbing in frustration and one side popped up, a dust cloud exploding from it.

Phoebe and Piper coughed till the dust cleared while Leo and Paige made sure the two of them were all right as Wyatt orbed into his dad's arms.

" Yeah, were fine. Piper just got a little pissed at that stain on the floor." Paige chuckled as Piper swatted at her youngest sister. Paige looked down at the damage that Piper did to the old wooden floor and noticed something. It was something, it was a light blue and white cloth. She pulled it from the loose floorboard and realized what it was. It was what seemed to be an old baby quilt. She shook it out to clear some of the dust from it and out fell something square shaped, an old book by the looks of it.

Paige picked it up off the floor as Leo walked over and asked, " What do you have there?"

" Looks like a diary." Piper replied as she looked over her ex-husbands shoulder at the book Paige was thumbing through. Leo took the book from her and read the first line of it.

" _Early March 1659_." Leo looked to them as if he should continue. They nodded at him to read on as Piper held onto Wyatt, her sisters also joined her also on the old couch by the door.

_I am Christopher,_

I am a witch. Or so some would call me. " Spawn of the devil," " Witch Child," they hiss in the street, although I know neither father nor mother. I know only my older brother Wyatt and Grandmere.

We line in a small cottage on the very edge of the forest; Grandmere, Wyatt and I with our cat.

Lived. Live they're no more.

Men came and dragged Grandmere away. Men in black coats and hats as tall as steeples. They skewered the cat on a pike; they said that these were not God's creatures but familiars, of the devil himself in disguise. They threw the mess of fur and flesh onto the midden and threatened to do the same to Wyatt and me, as her, if she did not confess her sins to them.

They took her away then; locked in the keep for more than a week while my brother kept hold of me, telling me she would be fine and proven innocent like the others were. They tested her day and night for such craft of evil. When I suddenly heard one day as a woman running from the lake outside of town.

" She floats!" To float was sure proof of guilt. I ran past my brother and out the door to see them pulling her back to shore like a bundle of old washing. They did not want her drowning, because that would deprive them of a hanging. 

Leo stopped reading, turning to his family with his mouth gaped wide open in surprise. They wore the same expression on their face as he did. Phoebe moved back against the couch as Chris orbed in suddenly right next to her.

" Don't do that!" She exclaimed causing Chris to look at her weird.

" Is this a bad time?" Chris asked sarcastically as Phoebe gave him the Aunt look that said, " Shut it." He continued still sarcastically; " I could always come back next century to save Wyatt." Chris walked over to the book of shadows as they just continued to look at him.

" What?" He questioned his eyebrow raised. Once the eyes left him he just shook his head and looked back down into the book, till he found the demon he needed to get rid of. He closed the book, giving them all a weird look before orbing back down into the underworld. They all turned back to Leo as Wyatt giggled as if to tell him to read on.

_It is a cold day, even for early spring. White frost on the ground and green barely touching the trees, but folks came from far and near for the hanging._

It is dangerous for me to be here against, my brothers wishes. I see people I trusted, suddenly turn against my family, whispering " That's one of them, the grandson of the witch," "Son of the devil, more like." Then they turn away, sniggering, hands covering their mouths, faces turning red at the lewd images they conjure in their own mind's eye.

The evil is in themselves.

I keep my eyes forward now, staring at the gallows. What powers do they think my family has, if Grandmere had real power, would she not be able to undo the locks to their stinking dungeon and fly through the air to safety? If I had any powers I would turn them to leprous blind newts and set them to eating themselves. I was so lost in my curses I never noticed the cloak that closed around me. I was taken down one of the steep alleys leading from the market and was pushed into a waiting carriage just as I heard the crowds roar; they had done it, they killed Grandmere.

I remove the cloak quickly to see my brother, and a woman staring at me. I glared at them not saying a word to them as we traveled onward; the wheels of the carriage took up the rhythm: " In the town lived witches nine: three in worsted, three in rags, and three in velvet fine…" 

**TBC**

A/N: How am I doing, I do not own this story it is just a remake using the Charmed characters. Look for Chapter 2: Journey One.  
-Fiona12690


	2. Journey One

**Diary of Christopher Halliwell **

**Summary:** The Year is 1659, a time of fear and lies. For Christopher Halliwell as his future relatives find is diary placed between layers of a baby quilt under the loose floorboard.

**A/N: **Hey ever wonder why that floorboard was always loose?

**Disclaimer: **This story is originally by Celia Rees and her book called "Witch Child" just added some things different and made it a charmed story teehee. Not stealing, all the credit goes to her and this fabulous book.

**Chapter 2:** Journey One

_The change in the motion of the carriage awoke me. I must have fallen asleep, my senses dulled by exhaustion and lulled by the constant swaying movement. I found myself gripping my brothers' shirt as I noticed I must have used his chest as a pillow. He stared at me smiling as I lay back against him once more. Only when the carriage stopped did the coachman help the woman who rode with my brother and I, out of the carriage. Wyatt got out next, as then did I and saw a well-dressed gentleman at the top stair as the maids and servants bowing as she passed._

A hand tightened on mine as it was my brother and did not let go till we were pulled into separate rooms as he told me it was all right.

I was pulled into what looked like a room with a tub filled with steaming hot water, at home we bathed in the river if ever at all. A maid collected my clothes and took them with her.  
" Where is she taking them?"

" To be burned." Another maid, answered to me her name was Annie.

" What am I to wear?"

" These till tomorrow." She had trousers and a loose linen white shirt for me over her arm. My hand went to my neck, I wore a small leather pouch made for me by my grandmere. It contained things, special things, not to be seen by anyone.

" You are safe with me," She said quietly, as if she knew who I was and what I had come from. " Put it aside, and then into the tub with you." Only seconds later Annie the maid, scrubbed me clean.

My hair caused the most difficulty, it was tangled and knotted, snarling up in the comb so she had to shear hunks of it away. Finally she bade me get out and rubbed me pink and warm again inside a sheet of course linen. She combed my hair out to see it longer than most man's hair was to be. To my surprise she sheared it to my shoulders and dried it and combed it once more before she was happy. Annie tied my hair with a thin black leather cord, into a small tail in the back.

Annie moved me towards the bed and motioned for me to get in. I had never been in a bed like that one before, though it was no comfort, I thought as I drew the woolen about my head to muffle the sound as I wept for Grandmere. 

" That is so sad," Phoebe sniffled, interrupting the story as everyone nodded in agreement "But what's confusing is that I think I saw the story playing out."

" What did you see?" Paige asked her older sibling looking at her. Phoebe noticed everyone's eyes on her intently so she explained.

" I saw Wyatt and Christopher. Chris is the exact copy of Christopher and I'm guessing little Wyatt right here is the guy I saw that went by Wyatt, same eyes and hair except longer. Christopher has those haunting green-gray eyes and long brown hair as Chris does now." Phoebe hinted as Paige smiled, she knew Chris' secret to as Piper and Leo finally caught on.

" Are you saying…" Leo started as his eyes paled a bit as Piper finished his sentence, " that Chris is our son?"

" She isn't just saying that. She is saying that this is Chris and Wyatt's past lives during or at the start of the Salem Witch Trials." Paige concluded as Phoebe nodded.

" So this is Chris' baby blanket?" Piper asked as Phoebe shrugged at that as she motioned Leo to continue with the story so they couldn't ask anymore questions.

_Finally after of being kept in this room for a few days with only Annie to talk too, and the spying that consisted of me looking out the window that lead to the outside, Annie came with my brother to get me. I smiled at his hair, it was shorter than mine._

" So did Annie attack you with the shears too?"

" Rebecca, Christopher." He answered as I find myself having to roll my eyes, seems like someone developed a crush. What do you expect of an 18-year-old man?

We were both soon lead to a common room and told to sit in chairs provided for ourselves, when just only to be told in some time later we were told we were to leave England and go to the America's to live. I would not have been astonished if she had told me that I was bound for the realm of Elves. In fact that seemed more real to me. I had visited it often in Grandmere's stories, but a New World across the ocean? I had heard of it. I knew that such a place existed, but never thought to visit it, and I had no way of imagining what it could be like there.

The woman in the room who stood by the same man that stood on the top stair the day we came to this place, told us to gather our things an I did not understand why she and her husband were helping us. She hugged my brother first then me as I breathed the haunted scent of roses, then she let me go she took a ring from her finger and placed it in my hand. My fingers closed around it, the gold weighed heavy in my hand.

I looked into her eyes and saw my own glorious green with a flick of yellow rimmed with black. Now I knew the nature of her debt she had told us about; it weighed on her conscious for 16 years. I was looking into the eyes of my mother, and I knew now that I'd never see her again. I wondered why Wyatt was so calm around her and her husband, he had known our parents and I had not.

I turned from them and waltzed away with out a word to them. I knew if I stayed my temper wouldn't be held back. It didn't matter, I noticed Wyatt follow me, grabbing my forearm and turning me to look at him.

" That was quite rude of you Christopher."

" I care not, I do not know these people and I'm glad what they've done for us, but they shipped us off to grandmere's, us being told they were dead. Now once I've seen them alive and well were being shipped off to another land. Why?" My voice echoed down a hall as Wyatt sighed.

" To be saved." I just turned towards the front doors and walked out. 

**TBC**

A/N: Sup! So how's my new story coming? Chapter 3's coming up soon its Journey two. Again everything in Italics is originally by Celia Rees from her book called "Witch Child" just added some things different and made it a Charmed story teehee. 


	3. Journey Two

**Diary of Christopher Halliwell**

**Summary:** The Year is 1659, a time of fear and lies. For Christopher Halliwell as his future relatives find is diary placed between layers of a baby quilt under the loose floorboard.

**A/N: **Hey ever wonder why that floorboard was always loose?

**Disclaimer:** This story is originally by Celia Rees and her book called "Witch Child" just added some things different and made it a charmed story teehee. Not stealing, all the credit goes to her and this fabulous book.

**Chapter 3:** Journey Two

I_ found my self at the docks the next morning not caring where I've been all night. What difference does it make anymore, my own mother and father, newly found, are sending me and Wyatt to the America's forever. I noticed my brother pulling up in a carriage; I get on the ship quickly telling my name and got a living space for the next few months. It is not fair how life, such a precious thing, could leave you at any time now asking if you want to leave._

Besides that it's been a few days since we've left now, the winds are fair and the weather tolerable. It always rains when I'm sad and it calms me. There is word that a witch is on board and I know it is I and thy brother they talk about. Who else could it be? They are afraid of what they cannot control. We've hit something I can feel it, as I fall to the floor. I remember someone catching me, I thought it was my brother, but it was a face I never met before, the face of a Pirate or at least that's what I thought.  
  
" Pirates? Were they even around during that time?" Paige questioned looking at them, while Leo smiled at her question.

" He said he thought it was a pirate." Piper retorted to her youngest sibling as Leo smiled even more, though even he wondered what it was. They wouldn't know until they read on which it seems they might not be able too if this thing about Pirates keeps going on.

" All right, lets get back to the story and find out." Phoebe suggested as Leo nodded his head in agreement, saying his thanks to her. Piper and Paige went quiet, blushing. Leo continued with the story still smiling.

_I backed away quickly about to ask who this man was until he introduced himself first._

" Drago Evans. Your Christopher, I know. I was sent by my master to fetch you."

" You think i'll go willingly, sir?" I stood arms at my sides, I glared at him.

" If you don't want to risk the life of your brother, I believe you should. We can do this the easy way or the hard way." He motioned towards three men to come in.

" Four against one, not fair." I sent a smirk towards the men. The one who seemed to be the leader backed me into a corner.

" Who said being a warlock was fair, witch? Samhain is close and we'll need you, as you're the only one who can communicate with the dead little one. You have known secrets all your life and you've vowed to not believe in it. Isn't it in your dreams that you see the future? You knew this boat was to crash and kill your brother. We are giving you the chance to save him as yourself."

" I do not make deals with things like you."

" Time is frozen and they're three more witches on this ship besides your brother and you. You do not want blood to be shed because of your selfishness."

" Drago, beneath heaven lies hell, beneath hell lies purgatory. I wonder in which you came out of." I hissed at Drago sending him flying with a swish of my hand into the wall of my living quarters. " Who's next?"

Bad idea... because the men raced towards me and soon I was pushed down to the ground and something was forced down my throat and my world went black. When I awoke I was in a cave of some sort.

" Where the hell am I?" I demanded to know as Drago chuckled.

" Welcome to Purgatory, or the underworld as we call it."

Paige blinked at that and said, " Why do I think this isn't going to turn out to be a nice story?"

" Actually it isn't." A voice said from the door. It was Chris as they looked at him in shock.

" How long have you been there?" Phoebe asked as Chris chuckled a bit.

" Long enough, I've already read it. My past life sucked didn't it." Chris shrugged to them as he moved to the potion shelf and stocked some.

" You make these?" asked Piper looking to Chris as she saw new colors of potions she had never seen.

" Invented yes, some not so good as you'd want them to be. Evil things these potions could be." Chris said as he waved the potions left in the box to their rightful place on the shelf. " But, they work."

" Did you put the diary in the loose floor board?" Paige questioned as Chris shook his head before replying verbally.

" It was Wyatt actually, the past one. Like Wyatt in the future my past life was the first source of all evil. My past self died from too much power. The very same power Wyatt in my time has now. So I'm trying to prevent death too." Chris stated as he finally turned to his family.

" You mean the power to be the source of all evil was passed down threw out the Halliwell line?" Leo asked and Chris nodded.

" Of course, you think the Halliwell line is actually only made of pure witches, well your wrong. Lets see Phoebe was the source actually." Chris replied as Phoebe folded her arms.

" Cole was." Phoebe interrupted him.

" He was not, it was strictly you. Not only do you have Witches blood in your veins, but Demon. Evil and good used to live side by side till my past life changed it all." Chris retorted as Phoebe gaped. " Now you getting it."

" Yeah." Phoebe replied as Chris smirked. " How does it feel to know you basically started the war against good and evil."

" I really don't care, evil was meant to be destroyed. My only priority is to stop Wyatt in my time. I know he's been trying to get back into the past and he will soon."

" Does he know about both of yawls past lives." asked Piper still in shock at how Chris looked exactly like her, but with Leo's eyes.

" No, and I'm glad or I'd be screwed by now. " Chris stated sarcastically to them again and then levitated the book to him. It shined white and became... a bigger version of the book of shadows?

" How did that happen and whoa this thing is bigger than the one we have now." Paige groaned as Chris laughed a bit at her face and tone of voice.

Chris used his magic to turn the pages and then it turned to a page on it's own. " Thanks." Chris muttered as he smirked at a Paige it was writing it self. The Charmed ones and Leo stood over him reading what is says.

**" Good of you to finally open the book Chris." – Wyatt.** Chris summoned a quill and ink then wrote back.

**" Trying to get threw the portal." – Chris**

" What do you think? I'm trying to stop you for my health." –Wyatt

" Sure, you highness." – Chris. Chris chuckled after that.

" Cut the smart remarks and let me threw."- Wyatt.

" Nope, figure it out your brain can't be that small. Revisit your childhood and you'll figure it out bye." – Chris 

Chris closed the book and smirked, " He'll get it sooner or later."

" How do you know?" asked Piper as Chris smiled.

" He wasn't always evil you know, if there is still good in him it'll help change him back." Chris explained as he summoned something to him.

" Hasn't anyone taught you personal gain?" questioned Piper as she folded her arms and he looked at her.

" Sure, but it never affected me. I got off lucky in life I believe." Chris muttered as he looked threw the book and it turned back to the page where he and Wyatt were talking/writing.

**" What the hell is this crap, a quiz? How am I suppose to know half of these?" –Wyatt.**

" Remember dumb ass that's how and if you don't like the quiz you'll never get here." –Chris. He then drew a smiley face in besides his name.

**" This is still evil, I'm 25 not a 12 years old." – Wyatt **as he drew a grumpy face on the side of his name.

**" Really! I thought how you've been acting for 9 years was showing you're a big baby that always gets his way." –Chris** wrote back as Leo raised his eyebrows.

**" Oh please, I never got my way." –Wyatt**

" Liar, you got everything handed to you on a sliver platter and you know it you spoiled brat." – Chris.

" Name calling Chris, it's not polite." – Wyatt. 

**" Bite me!" – Chris **replied as he slammed the book shut and laughed. " It's working, oh am I a genius."

" How do you know it's working?" asked Paige as Chris rolled his eyes.

" Please, Wyatt wouldn't complain like a 12 year old for no reason, plus he never starts a small fight first." Chris informed them as…

**TBC**


	4. Though I Am Silent

**Diary of Christopher Halliwell **

**Summary: **The Year is 1659, a time of fear and lies. For Christopher Halliwell as his future relatives find is diary placed between layers of a baby quilt under the loose floorboard.

**A/N: **Hey ever wonder why that floorboard was always loose?

**Disclaimer:** This story is originally by Celia Rees and her book called "Witch Child" just added some things different and made it a charmed story teehee. Not stealing, all the credit goes to her and this fabulous book.

**Chapter 4:** Though I Am Silent

A light flashed, blinding everyone in the room. While everyone tried to clear the spots that danced in front of their eyes, a red energy ball hit Chris in the chest. It knocked the wind out of him and he hit the floor with a thud.

"Chris!" Phoebe yelled moving toward him, but she was held back by an invisible force. Laughing, a voice boomed threw out the room.

" How dare you defy me and lock me in the wastelands? You thought you could just get off easy right?" The voice yelled. Chris tried to speak, but it stung like hell. It felt like his vocal cords had been ripped out. The demon laughed and Chris glared at him, trying to reply.

" Cat got your tongue Christopher? Or worse your ability to speak." Chris looked at the demon, trying to stay calm. On the outside he looked really freaking calm, when really freaking out on the inside. He got up, summoned something to defend himself with and Chris inched forward as if to attack, his eyes turning a darker shade of green. The demon just smiled and uttered words in a strange language before disappearing.

" Seyla, T'is apal'ee flesca."

A light surrounded Chris and then pulled away from his body quickly. The light was sucked into the demon who shimmered away quickly. Chris' body hit the floor again with a louder thud. Piper moved forward after the demon got away. In finding out that the invisible force that was holding them back was now gone, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo ran over to Chris and tried to wake him.

" Oh no…." Leo muttered, trying to heal Chris, it did not work.

" Leo why isn't it working." Piper screamed at Leo and all Leo could do was look up at her and say,

" You remember how I have to connect with the person. I just can't connect with him."

" Why?" Piper questioned forcefully.

" He has no soul."

**-23 Years Into the Future-  
**  
' Why the hell am I doing this, I should be trying to find a way into the past.' Wyatt thought growling as he looked at the questions once again. He felt a sharp pain in his chest as a single question showed up in the book.

**" What is the most horrible way to die?" **This was not one of the questions from before at all. Wyatt took up a quill and dipped it into the ink before writing.

**' Chris, you said the answer lies in the questions I already had.' –Wyatt. **

Something wrote back, but it wasn't Chris.

**' Answer the question, it happened in 1659, Wyatt or don't you remember.' **

" Chris what are you talking about?" Asked Wyatt out loud as a light shined from his bookcase. It was the small black leather-bound journal of Christopher Halliwell of 1659. Wyatt cautiously went over to the bookcase and pulled it out and went back to the book of shadows and saw that who ever this was left one last note.  
**  
' Read this diary and find out the truth young Wyatt.' **

_The most horrible possible death was something I was destined to get in the next few days, I've seen it and the seer has even come to me about my death. My life has turned for the worst since I was taken from my brother on the ship. I haven't seen him in years to come and I am to die with out seeing for one last time. The heartless bastard I have become he wouldn't want to see that anyway. I am to die with out my soul, which leads me to reincarnation if my soul breaks free from the demon that holds it._

I now know witches are real, good and evil and some posing as human, normal, some turned over to the dark side.

'My soul is gone and I need saving, will anyone hear my plead for help as long as I live.' I sang dully around the underworld. 'Who will sing my song when I am silent.'

- Christopher Halliwell 1672 

" Holy shit!" Wyatt screamed as he moved back over to the desk in which the Book of Shadows lay.

**' Chris, you better tell me what the hell is going on now! Is this a fucking joke?'- Wyatt**, he wrote into the book as no one wrote back. He had just finished the whole diary and was shocked that his brother's past life was the first source of all evil. Well, he was forced into it, but it was to save his life. Where was his past life and why didn't he save Christopher?

**' Chris!' **Wyatt wrote, **' Answer me damn it!'** Wyatt's frustration grew. He needed to know if Chris was all right. Suddenly a shining white portal showed in front of him and it bellowed.

" Prove your worthy."

**-23 Years Into the Past-**

Piper drew Chris closer to her as Leo tried to heal him again on her command until Leo just lost it.

" Piper, there is nothing to heal. I've tried, my god and it's not working." They had never seen Leo this angry, worried, or sad.

" I don't know why it's not working." Leo let a tear slid down his face he couldn't believe he let someone harm his newly found baby, even if he was 23 years from the future. He tried once more as Paige's voice pulled him back,

" He's not dead, we can still save him. Try to get his soul back you know."

" But how?" Questioned Piper as Phoebe and Leo's head snapped up. Another flash encircled the room as Piper drew Chris' body closer to her as a figure came out of the light. It was a man.

" Who the hell..." Paige started, while Phoebe's jaw dropped.

" It worked."

" Who are you?" Piper asked, while Paige chuckled as Phoebe smiled.

" Not the time now, I've got to save him let me guess he gave you an empath blocking potion?" The man asked asked as Phoebe nodded.

" Perfect plan, but last time you grounded him for it." The man asked letting a bit of the future slip out as Phoebe smiled.

" Wyatt?" Leo questioned, but Wyatt only smiled in response.

" Not now, it took me awhile to get here. I had a bit of reading to do." Wyatt replied as he saw the book next to his mother. " Seems like you did too."

" We didn't finish it." Paige replied aand Wyatt nodded, muttering to them.

" It ain't no happy ending."

**-Chris' Pov-**

" Where am I? Why do I feel so empty here? I have to get back to everyone, but how?" I muttered as I looked around. On one side I saw fields of flowers and just a happy place to roam, but on the otherside I saw a dark deserted forest with out any leaves on the trees. Just vines and rotten wood all around.

" Hello? Anyone here?" I asked, no one answered. " Hello?"

" Chris? What are you doing here?" A voice came from behind him. It was from the happy place to go. I turned to see my mother looking at me.

" I don't know…. Do you?" I asked her wanting to take a step towards her.

" No I don't, your not suppose to be here for a really long time." Mom answered as I nodded. " I've been watching you and I'm proud of you Peanut."

" It wasn't enough, mom. It wasn't. " I replied to her as she came over to me. " Where are we?"

" Well this is the spirit realm, well, redone actually." Mom laughed as she pulled me over to the good side. " Everyone wants to see you."

" Really" I asked as she took me to them.  
**  
-Back at the Manor- **

Wyatt looked over to his brother body and saw how it just laid there. They had to be quick, and connect with his soul otherwise they will lose him forever and he couldn't have that. Chris was all he had left.

" Wyatt?" Phoebe asked as he looked to her and put the last ingredient into the potion as a puff of smoke indicated that it was done.

" So what's the plan exactly again?" asked Paige as Wyatt slapped his hand to his face. Phoebe had to laugh.

" We have to connect with his soul and bring it back to us threw empathy. You see Chris is the only one who's controlled Advanced Empathy and Telepathy too. Don't know how Aunt Prue couldn't do it though, it only took Chris week and he was 3." Wyatt got off topic for a moment before he remembered,

" We have to go into the spirit realm and get him by using Empathy." Leo's head snapped up.

" That has never been done before, and is highly dangerous."

" That's what you said when I was 7 and took Chris with me to the spirit realm. Chris speaks to spirits, I still get jealous for that." Chuckled Wyatt as he motioned for all of them to drink their potions as they felt a pull behind their navel as their bodies fell to the floor and their souls disappeared.

**-Spirit Realm-  
**  
They reappeared in the Spirit Realm and Wyatt looked around.

" Now what are you doing here?" A voice chuckled on the good side of the Realm.

" Well Melinda, I'm here to get Chris."

" Aunt Piper's with him, she lecturing him for all the things he's done through the years. She sees you and she'll go insane, your both not meant to be here for years to come."

" Well I'm not leaving without him." Wyatt smirked as Melinda laughed.

" Figures, you don't even come up here to say hi anymore and you demand for Chris back." Melinda huffed as Wyatt was still smirking. " Come along everyone."

Melinda pulled Wyatt and everyone else into the good side. They followed her only to stop short when they heard Piper's scolding as they saw figures in the fields of flowers.

" Get over it." Chris groaned to his mother as they then heard the laughing voices of Paige, Phoebe and Prue.

" See there with me on this." Chris announced as the elder version of Phoebe hugged Chris and spit her tongue at Piper. Paige went over on Piper's side as Prue stood in the middle.

" Prue you've got to pick." Piper whined as she looked at her sister.

" Make me and you'll see what happens" Prue said with her arms crossed.

" So no one wins. Man that really sucks." Wyatt said stepping forward. The future versions of the Charmed ones turned to Wyatt and the others.

" Oh my god." Piper said as she hugged Wyatt tightly. " You're not dead are you, cause let me tell you..."

" Mom! No...No, actually we've come to get Chris as you know it isn't his time." Wyatt stated as Piper nodded to that.

" You can't leave yet, I haven't lectured you yet." Piper crossed her arms as Chris came next to his mother.

" Yeah, she hasn't lectured you yet." Chris taunted his beg brother, eyes twinkling. That was something he hasn't seen in years and Wyatt was glad to see it.

" Well, it'll have to wait for awhile. At least till we save the world right." Wyatt smiled at Chris and held out his hand.

" You're delaying the inevitable. You're going to get the lecture sooner or later." Chris snickered as Wyatt rolled his eyes at his brother.

" I say later. I know I'll go deaf from it." Wyatt chuckled as Chris took his hand and the two brothers turned to their dead family.

" Later." They both said as Future Piper sighed and hugged them.

" See you soon boys and I don't mean here either."

" Well, I like them both here actually." A voice growled trying to get threw the good sides' barrier from evil.

" Get out of here, Quick!" Prue yelled running next to them. " We'll take care of them."

Piper stood next to her sister as Phoebe and Paige stood next to her.

" And here I thought it was a family reunion." Chris growled sarcastically as he sent the demon flying back into the evil side of the realm and it came back. " Don't you things just ever die!"

" Come on Chris, we've got to go." Wyatt said as he grabbed his brothers' hand and pulled him away from the fight.

_**Came to save one, found him at last  
Bring us home, to the past. **_

They all read the spell quickly and soon they woke to find themselves back in their bodies. Wyatt got up quickly then went over to Chris gathering him into his arms. When Wyatt saw his brothers' eyes finally snap open, he pulled him closer.

" Wy…. I can't breathe." Chris gasped as Wyatt loosened his hug a bit, but only so much that Chris could breathe. The people from the past all looked at the brother's who were sharing a hug as if haven't in a long time.

" So did you mean what you said?" Chris mumbled still being held close to his brother. Wyatt had a confused expression on his face, so Chris continued. " About us saving the world."

" I think I said something like that." Wyatt replied smiling as Chris folded his arms as they all laughed at the pout Chris was giving Wyatt.

**The End**

A/N: Hey everyone that's it for "The Diary of Christopher Halliwell" Hope you enjoyed. Review please!  
-Fiona12690


End file.
